Scarlet Moon
by Hawkflight7
Summary: Luna. She was an angel. A wonderful bloody angel.


**Scarlet Moon**

 **Summary: Luna. She was an angel. A wonderful bloody angel.**

 **For the Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition] prompt used: red sheets**

 **Warning for sexual content**

"I would be delighted if..."

The words of his friend Eldred grew fainter as he walked away, nearly letting out a sigh of relief from finally being away from the man since the night began. He had begun to think he would be stuck to his side for the rest of the night as well when he was finally distracted enough from a conversation for him to slip away.

It's not like he hated the company of his friend, but he was human and was continuously fang-blocking him when it came to his own hunger pains. It was almost as if Eldred didn't know that human food could never sake his thirst. At times it just made it stronger, like the pasty he had been offered some minutes ago.

Had it been half an hour already? It seemed like hours since then, when the pasty had entered his mouth and left his throat dry as he had forced the food down so Eldred could continue thinking he was sated for the time being. He really was starting to develop a dislike for anything made out of grain, it always absorbed the moisture that made it possible for him to shove down the urge to sink his fangs into all the necks that were being presented to him.

Numerous girls had their hair in complicated up-dos, exposing that soft lovely skin were he could see the veins beating steadily in time with their heart, pushing that lovely liquid throughout the slim form hidden by colorful silk that glimmered in the light...

He caught himself from leaning any closer to a young girl in front of him, breathing in the scent coming from the nape of her neck. Sanguini stepped back so it wasn't so overwhelming, instead moving his gaze around the room as he tried to locate another girl, the one he had just left Eldred for. That his friend had been talking to before, though for the life of him he couldn't remember what it had been about. He could only remember the intoxicating scent coming off her, so much stronger than the girl he had just turned away from.

Perhaps he should have paid more attention to that conversation, just to catch her name. Maybe he should have looked at more than just the smooth skin of her neck that had been facing him the entire time she was standing there, taunting him. He certainly could have spotted her more easily, have heard a friend of hers call her name to know where she was, but he just had that scent in his mind, clouding it as he walked to the source. She wouldn't escape him just because he only knew her scent, it was all he needed to find her.

He slid his fingers over soft skin, encircling them around a thin wrist to pull her hand up so he could press his lips to the back of her hand. "May I have a moment of your time?" he let his voice run as smooth as wine when he spoke, raising his gaze to catch his first glimpse of the girl.

Her skin was paler than his, her hair such a light blonde it was almost white. The dress she wore consisted of white and pink thread that glimmered with every move of her body, flowing like water around her. Her legs encased in thin dark grey fabric, feet covered in what appeared to be flats. She looked like an angel. He felt his fangs slip down at the thought of tasting her. " _Oh_." There was a pink tinge to her cheeks as he allowed his lips to leave her hand, keeping his mouth closed so the fangs wouldn't be noticeable. Even if she wasn't likely to notice someone else might and then Eldred would appear to take him away from the angel before he could sate his thirst. "Of course."

Sanguini grinned as he pulled her toward him, lowering his head so he could breath softly into her ear, "It's quite crowded here, perhaps we could go somewhere quieter?"

The nod of her head at his suggestion was all he needed before leading her to the doors of the room, slipping around the throngs of people easily, like a shark swimming through a group of unsuspecting fish. He pushed one of the doors open soundlessly, leading her out into the hall and glancing down the corridor to try and find a suitable place for them. He had never tasted an angel before, this required some special accommodations.

Remembering a story Eldred had told him about a ever-changing room in this castle he pulled the girl along only stopping long enough to open a door that appeared in front of him in the hall before tugging her inside, the door closing behind him.

He turned back to the room after making sure the door was sealed. His gaze flickered over most of the furniture only caring about the large bed in the middle. A large pine canopy, the covers white, pillows a light blue.

His lips tugged up into a smile. Yes, this would do nicely.

He turned to look at the girl, raising a hand so his fingers could tilt her head up to meet his gaze. The cloudy look of her gaze only confirmed that she had fallen for his tricks, that his influence was holding over her. That was good. He would rather not have his change in appearance scare her as his fangs descended. "Lovely girl, what's your name?"

"Luna," she replied in a soft wistful voice.

"Luna," he repeated. Even her name was lovely, just rolling off his tongue. "Come here, _Luna_." He took ahold of her wrist once more, leading her to the edge of the bed to push her back onto the mattress. When he went to pull up her dress her fingers were curled into the fabric as well, pulling it up so it was just above her waist.

His hands lowered to her legs, running up the dark fabric until it stopped along her mid-thigh and his fingers were running over smooth skin that seemed to quiver at his touch. He traced the veins on her legs up, feeling the increased beating of her heart through the skin. All that blood... it was too much. He couldn't put this off for another second.

He ripped through the fabric of her panties, a light pink that echoed parts of her dress. His fingers extended to snatch the white string from within her, pulling the object out and throwing it carelessly to the side.

The scent of her assaulted his nostrils and he dipped his head down to run his tongue across her slit. A groan escaped him as the warm liquid made it's way to his throat, running down so it was no longer dry, sating his thirst.

As he worked his tongue deeper into her folds he could hear her moaning above him. Sanguini gave her clit a casual lick before repositioning his mouth so he could work his tongue deeper into her while his fang rested against her clit, the smooth bone rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves with his every movement.

Her moans were growing louder and he plunged his tongue inside her, feeling the blood flow into his open mouth, running down his chin. He drank deeply, urging the wonderful filling substance from her body.

When it began to slow he pulled away to glance down at the puffy swollen lips, drops of red lingering on her skin while a thin line of blood ran down her skin to hit the sheets below, staining them red. He licked his lips at the sight, at the bleeding angel beneath him and was quick to clean up the remnants of blood from her skin, running his own tongue around his mouth to get some of the liquid that must have escaped him. The dots of blood on the silk below was evidence that some of it had rolled off his chin earlier.

He descended towards her again, lips latching around her clit to suckle softly before letting go and working his tongue back into her. "You taste divine," he muttered between between quick harsh licks as he felt her muscles begin to throb, tightening. "Luna, lovely girl, little moon," he flickered her clit with his tongue once more as he spoke and felt her shudder beneath him.

Sanguini almost latched onto her opening when she came, drinking in the mixed fluids coming from her body while flicking his tongue lazily along her lips. When her body became still once more he moved away with a satisfied sigh.

Perfect. That's what this was, and he hadn't even left a mark on her body. Nobody would be able to tell that he had drank from this girl, not without any sufficient evidence. Like, say, teeth marks. "Mmm," he licked his lips again. There was one thing he would need to take care of in terms of evidence. "Luna," he spoke as he ran his tongue over a vein on her thigh, for the moment not feeling the need to sink his fangs into the skin and drink from the source. "This is our little secret. You're not to-"

"I won't tell anyone."

His gaze snapped up to meet her gaze as she supported herself with her arms, looking back at him. The haze from her eyes was gone for the most part and he cursed himself for getting ahead of himself. "You won't?" She didn't answer, just continued to just look at him, her lips slightly parted, dress pushed up along her body, that tantalizing scent still clinging to her skin. It made him wish he could stay another night just so he could drink from her again tomorrow.

"I won't," she repeated and he grinned. It would seem he wouldn't have to erase this memory from her mind. She looked to have enjoyed it almost as much as he had.


End file.
